Los intereses
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Serie de One-shots independientes en el universo de "El préstamo" y su secuela "El precio" JeremyxMordecai. Mpreg.


Disclaimer: Un show más (Regular show) es propiedad de J. G. Quintel. Los fics "El préstamo" y "El precio" son cosa mía…

Personajes: Principalmente Mordecai (Arrendajo azul) y Rigby (Mapache)

Summary: Serie de One-shots independientes en el universo de "El préstamo" y su secuela "El precio" JeremyxMordecai. Mpreg.

**Los intereses.**

One-shot 1: "Mapache"

—Entonces… ¿Quién es el otro padre? —Un par de días después del parto todavía se podía sentir la maldita incomodidad que el hecho había provocado… Y lo que era peor, la incomodad crecía demasiado en el momento en que se veía a Mordecai caminando a patas abiertas por el dolor que todavía sentía. Era tan hiperactivo que no aguantaba quedarse en cama, sino que prefería ir por ahí a consultar cosas sobre su huevo a tiendas de animales y la maravillosa enciclopedia en internet.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a decir? —Mordecai frunció el ceño y volteó mirando a la pared, dejando que el huevo reposara entre su panza y sus alas. Seguía mortalmente enojado con Rigby luego de lo ocurrido ¿quién se creía para ahora seguir preguntando por el padre del pequeño?

—Por favor hermano… No te pongas dramático, quiero saber quién es el padre de mi sobrino y mi hermano político—explicó con ganas de reírse, aunque sabía que en tal caso solo aumentaría la irritación del arrendajo.

—No es tu sobrino—masculló entre dientes—tú ya no eres mi amigo…—espetó cual niñita de cinco años, sintiendo de pronto como los resortes del trampolín sonaban y los pasos de unas conocidas patas se marcaban en el suelo de madera.

—Oh, vamos… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que disculparme? —Inquirió frunciendo el ceño y hablándole a la espalda a su amigo.

—No te has disculpado ni una sola vez…—Gruñó en respuesta apretando un poco más el abrazo con su hijo, estaba mal que estuviese descargando la frustración que sentía contra Jeremy y la mezclara con lo que sentía sobre el mapache.

—…Disculpa—dijo por fin con voz estrangulada de a quien le cuesta mucho decir algo—hey… yo no hice todo esto para perjudicarte, viejo… Si lo hice fue porque no deseaba que hicieses algo que luego te pesaría el resto de tu vida… Sé que me decías que era por no saber cómo cuidarlo y lo del dinero… Pero… Quiero que sepas que tienes mi apoyo—miró el suelo—tú sabes… Soy su tío—soltó una risita—. Sé que nadie puede reemplazar a un padre… Pero realmente no veo alguna otra solución… Y aunque suena a mucho trabajo—hizo una voz fatigada al decir eso—…quizás sea más soportable si estamos juntos…—los pasos volvieron a escucharse antes de que los oxidados resortes se quejaran por el peso del mamífero.

—…Rigby—le llamó aún sin mirarlo—gracias…—dijo luego de un momento muy bajito, su enojo no era tanto comparado con la frustración, así que luego de quitar esta última no era tan complicado perdonar a su mejor amigo. Maldijo las hormonas que aún no acababan de ajustarse cuando comenzó a llorar silenciosamente… No estaba tan solo como creía.

—Entonces…—escuchó nuevamente la voz del mapache trayéndolo de vuelta.

—No te diré quién es el padre—aclaró acomodándose y cerrando los ojos, escuchando el quejido que soltó Rigby en respuesta justo antes de caer dormido.

Los siguientes días pasaron bastante presurosos, dejando un poco extrañados a los trabajadores del parque, quienes pronto no veían solamente a Mordecai cargar el huevo y caminar de un lado a otro con su extraño andar, sino que además se podía notar como Rigby iba por todas partes con el pequeño entre sus brazos, acarreando mantas, levantándose en medio de la noche a pedirle el termómetro a Skips (Porque según el bebé tiene frío) o impidiendo que Mordecai saliese de la cama…

Nadie podía culparlos por encontrar algo de sospechoso en la situación.

— ¿Ustedes creen? —Skips miró a los presentes, ahí estaba Benson, Musculoso y Fantasmín, todos preocupados del mismo tema y con una misma teoría en común.

—El huevo tiene manchas marrones y la actitud de Rigby es bastante poco usual en él…—argumentó la máquina de chicles—ellos son muy cercanos, supongo que no sería tan raro pensar que en algún momento compartieron algo…

— ¿Con Mordecai abajo? —El yeti enarcó la ceja y el gerente simplemente se encogió de hombros—como sea… supongo que no es cosa nuestra el tema y no deberíamos hablar a sus espaldas al respecto…

— ¿Saben quién más habla a espaldas? Mi ma- —el chiste de Musculoso fue cortado por la voz del arrendajo.

— ¿Hablar a espaldas? —Se acercaba con sus piernas separadas y el huevo cubierto de mantas en sus alas— ¿qué ocurre? —Consultó sentándose también en la mesa.

—Tú—respondió de forma poco brillante el chico verde dándole una sonrisa maliciosa que le hizo sospechar mucho, los demás hicieron un facepalm extremo ante el poco discreto hombre.

— ¿Yo? ¿Qué pasa conmigo? —Frunció el ceño mirando a los demás, de no haber tenido el huevo con él probablemente estaría de alas cruzadas.

—Eh… Lo que ocurre Mordecai…—Benson se rascó la nuca pensando en una excusa, cuando entonces nuevamente Musculoso salió con una de sus inoportunas "verdades".

—Sabemos que el bebé es de Rigby, señorita, no vale la pena ocultarlo—lo miró con ojos de "te lo traías guardado" y sonrisa insolente— ¿saben quién más tiene un bebé de Rigby? ¡Mi mami! —Chocó las cinco con Fantasmín y los demás lo miraban con cara de "¿Tienes idea de lo que eso conllevaría?"

— ¿Yo qué? —Llegó el mapache con un libro bajo el brazo— ¡Mordecai! —Se acercó con una sonrisa—mira, hurgando en la basura de una señora mayor encontré esto que había tirado… Es un libro sobre aves, hay una sección sobre cómo cuidar huevos y polluelos…—puso el libro sobre la mesa, justo frente al arrendajo—deberías verlo ya que estás tan preocupado de los cuidados adecuados y…

—Los chicos creen que el huevo es tuyo—cortó sin rodeos Mordecai aún con su ceño fruncido, diciéndolo así, sin anestesia ni nada.

—… ¡¿Qué?! —Miró a los demás como si estuvieran locos— ¡Nunca tendría un hijo con Mordecai! Menos ahora que ya vi lo horrible que es embarazado…—masculló eso último recibiendo un codazo de parte de su mejor amigo— ¿Qué? ¡Es verdad!

—Bueno, de todos modos era extraño que estuvieras arriba…—comentó Benson haciendo que ambos amigos se sonrojaran.

— ¡Cállate! —Chilló el mapache sintiéndose ofendido.

—Pero entonces…—Skips pensaba ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor— ¿De quién es?

—Es una excelente pregunta—Rigby se cruzó de brazos con actitud enfadada—no ha querido decírmelo… Se lo he preguntado desde que me enteré del embarazo—todas las miradas curiosas fueron dirigidas al arrendajo que se mostró nervioso.

—Eh… No, no lo diré—masculló bajando la mirada hasta el huevo, el tenerlo contra sí evitaba que se lanzaran sobre él para obligarlo, aunque no le agradaba la idea de usar a su hijo como escudo.

—Oh, vamos hermano… ¡He esperado mucho y te he ayudado! Creo que me merezco saber—argumentó Rigby sin darse por vencido, hace mucho que esa duda le martilleaba la cabeza.

—Yo sé…—ahora todos veían a Musculoso que se mostraba más que satisfecho por la atención—si está tan avergonzado seguramente se metió con un puto y… —hizo un significativo gesto rodando los ojos hasta posarlos en el huevo, los demás se quedaron con la boca abierta.

—Oh, vamos, eso es mentira—Mordecai se sonrojó y frunció el ceño, bastante ofendido ante la suposición.

—Entonces ¿quién fue? —el chico verde lo miró desafiante, el ave apretó los dientes.

—No lo diré…—masculló en voz baja.

— ¡Un puto! ¡Un puto! —Canturreó Musculoso infantilmente provocando más enojo en el pájaro.

— ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! —Soltó un gruñido bajo.

— ¡Tu precioso huevo es un bastardo! —Rio con ganas, para entonces Mordecai solo quería golpearlo y su huevo era lo único que lo detenía de hacerlo.

— ¡Eso no es verdad y no te atrevas a volver siquiera insinuarlo, hijo de puta! —Estaba fuera de sus casillas, realmente sin control, cuando entonces pasó…

—Entonces, señorita, ¿quién es el padre? —Lo miró con tal sorna que Mordecai no lo pudo contener.

— ¡Jeremy! ¡¿Contento?! —Se calmó de súbito cuando todo el enojo se convirtió en incredulidad… Acababa de decirlo… ¿Cómo mierda cayó en la trampa? Sus compañeros de trabajo le miraban como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza—eh… puedo explicarlo—se puso colorado.

De pronto sonó algo cayendo al suelo. Al voltear la cabeza todos pudieron ver a Rigby que había caído desmayado.

**-Fin-**

Los huevos de gallina tardan 21 días en nacer según investigué… Como no sé mucho sobre arrendajos azules, tomé los días con respecto a eso.

Al comienzo (cuando solo estaba "El favor") este one-shot era muy distinto .-. era que el huevo nacía y salía medio mapache y Mordo no sabía qué mierda pasaba… Pero finalmente solo era una pesadilla de Mordo.

El final es mierda en estado puro xD pero bueno…


End file.
